Imperial Outpost Quests
Cmdr. Jatrian Lytus /wp dantooine -4204 -2426 Note: You need to be an Imperial Combatant for him to speak with you. Rogue Soldiers *Lytus: Good day to you, soldier. I have been briefed on your excellent performance in the field, therefore I am dircting this assignment to you. I need you to intercept a squadron of soldiers that have gone rogue. Bring them back here for questioning. Understood? *You: Yes, sir. I'll leave at once. *Lytus: Very good. I would not be surprised to find them reticent to your apprehending of them. If they choose not to come willingly, then use whatever force is needed. I would prefer the outcome to entail your bringing in at least one of them for questioning. Head to the waypoint given and find a Rogue Stormtrooper Commander. *Rogue: Over there...a witness. Take him out before the operation is uncovered. Two Imperial deserters (CL 45) spawn and attack. Once they are killed, talk to the Rogue Stormtrooper Commander. *Rogue: I surrender. Take me to your Commander at once. I am a special agent for the Empire. Return to Lytus at the Imperial Outpost. *Lytus: You have done well, soldier. This will be marked on your record, I hope you know. As for this commander, I will speak with him personally and discern why he deserted the Empire. Reward: 200 Imperial Faction points. Chief Inquisitor *Lytus: I have debriefed this "commander" and have been told some interesting news, indeed. I have had to contact one of the Empire's Chief Inquisitors to come retrieve him. He has landed nearby and I need you to escort him here. *You: Yes, sir. I will bring him here safe and sound. *Lytus: As would be expected of you. But, I do place my trust within your abilities that you will do so in a prompt manner. I shall be waiting patiently, for I have a few questions to ask him myself. Head to the waypoint given and find the Chief Inquisitor. *Inquisitor: You must be the agent sent to escort me back to Lytus, correct? *Inquisitor: You are late. Now...take me to that meddlesome Commander immediately. I do not have time to waste on this matter. Return to Lytus at the Imperial Outpost. *Lytus: You have done well. I will now hand over this prisoner to the Inquisitor, and also ask a few questions myself. You are dismissed for now. Reward: 500 Imperial Faction points. Holovid Developer *Lytus: I cannot believe the audacity of that Inquisitor! Whether he works for the Emperor himself, he forgets with whom he is speaking, or for that matter, what family I come from. Speaking of which, I have some holographs of my family that I need picked up. Would you do this for me? *You: Yes sir, I shall. *Lytus: Please listen. Since a Rebel can be hiding anywhere, I hope you keep this quiet. If they were to gather information on my family, many innocents could be hurt. Be rather covert about picking up these holographs of them. Thank you. Head to the waypoint given and find the Holovid Developer. *Developer: Hey there. Are you the one picking up this holovid? *Developer: Okay, good. Look, tell the guy who's buying this that the images aren't that great, but I was able to clean them up alot which really helped. I also put the label on there like he wanted me to. Return to Lytus at the Imperial Outpost. *Lytus: Why does this datadisk look like it has been accessed? Did you view these images? Nevermind, it's too late now, but I hope you have the decency not speak about things you do not understand. As far as you are concerned, these are family pictures, alright? I now have to see if this matches the Inquisitors's contradicting story. Leave me for now. Reward: 5000 credits. Jaaves *Lytus: Hmmmm...that holovid was most disturbing. Considering most of it was touched up by their propagandists, there was still enough to unsettle me. I need you to do one more thing for me. Please deliver a note to my manservant, Jaaves. Will you do this for me? *You: Sure, I'll do it. I take it this is covert, correct? *Lytus: Yes. yes, it is unfortunately. This is for no other reason than to protect my family were they not to come. Please do not mistake my loyaltys, soldier. Family first, then the Empire. Head to the waypoint given and find Jaaves. *Jaaves: You are the one that was described by Master Lytus. Do you have the invitation? *Jaaves: Yes, this is it. I see you have been involved in these matters. Fear not, for the Lytus family is quite honorable. They will see to it the Empire survives, but without the taint of the Emperor. Return to Lytus at the Imperial Outpost. *Lytus: I offer you my thanks for doing this. Our meeting will convene in a while. Depending on the outcome of the decision, I may introduce you to the rest of the family. In the meantime I present you this, a family artifact, only owned by Lytus family members and their close friends. Reward: Lytus Family Artifact (An artifact from the noble Lytus family). LX-466 /way dantooine -4182 -2386 SG-567 /way dantooine -4217 -2434 Xaan Talmaron /way dantooine -4184 -2407 Category:Dantooine quests